


That's Impossible

by EchoResonance



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoResonance/pseuds/EchoResonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda knew firsthand that Allen Walker was an insufferable pain in the ass that refused point blank to die. Every time it seemed like he might kick the bucket, he came back as irritating as ever. But when a message is broadcast through every golem in the order following the fall of Suman Dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcall/gifts).



> http://echoresonance.tumblr.com/post/124969675067/to-those-of-you-following-ptrr

Kanda went cold. He couldn’t have heard that correctly. There was no way. His golem must have a bad connection. There was no static, the words were pretty clear, but something in the message must have been garbled, something must have been mixed around, because what he thought he had just heard couldn’t actually be right. He heard it again, and again he was sure it wasn’t coming through correctly. It wasn’t possible, not in any way shape or form was it even remotely within the realm of things that could happen. It just didn’t make sense.

That idiot kid was too obnoxious, too stubborn, determined to protect people whether he was supposed to do it or not. He was obsessed with saving everyone, and damnit he never went away, would never leave anyone alone. Always getting in the middle of every mess, always having to play peacemaker. Protecting humans and saving Akuma souls and defending his comrades was what he lived for, he was stupidly tenacious in that. As long as there were still Akuma and Noah to fight, as long as there were still humans and friends he had to protect, he’d keep on existing in his irritatingly cheerful upbeat way.

Kanda remembered the first time that annoying beansprout had gotten in the way, back when a couple of Finders were throwing themselves a pity party for a dead friend. Walker had interfered before Kanda could draw his weapon on the escalating whining of the Finders. They’d promptly been called out and assigned to a mission. Together. What rotten luck. He’d been a pain in the ass on the mission, too, letting his feelings get in the way and giving a newly evolved level two Akuma a dangerous advantage. Then he’d gone all sentimental over an old geezer and the doll with the Innocence in its heart and refused to take the Innocence until the old man died, as they asked. Kanda had been too weak from the recent fight with the Akuma to do much more than yell at him for his bleeding heart.

There had been a lot of instances like that, with Walker always being too nice, too soft, and invariably letting his emotions interfere with missions. If Kanda had kept count of the number of times he’d had to cover the cursed boy’s ass, he would’ve been in the triple digits, he was sure. What idiot spent as much time protecting other Exorcists as he spent actually fighting Akuma?

The golem spouted the message a third time, and Kanda sat heavily on the ground. How? The kid was impossible to get rid of--he should know, he’d tried several times. Honestly, he felt like the news should have made him glad, at least smug, but all he felt was...hollow. Why? He didn’t care about the kid, in fact he had predicted himself that the boy wouldn’t live long at all, as reckless and stupid as he was. It wasn’t a surprising development in the slightest, and Kanda could honestly say that he certainly wasn’t shocked. Why, then, did something still seem to punch him in the gut as the words began to echo, more and more Exorcists repeating them in states of confusion and disbelief? It got to the point where words were no longer distinguishable at all because they were all shouting and they were all crying and they were all breaking down, confused and scared and not wanting to believe what they had just heard.

Kanda looked up slowly, his hand gripping Mugen so hard that his knuckles were threatening to break through his skin. The golem was hovering in front of him, wings flapping and eye glowing, and a short distance away Marie and Tiedoll were standing with their own golems, staring at the objects in disbelief. He clicked his tongue in disgust and rose abruptly to his feet, turning and walking toward the top of the cliff near which they’d camped out.

The ocean was calm, or as calm as it ever was, and the skies were clear, showing thousands of glittering stars spread across black velvet. Kanda scowled at it all. That kid probably would have been awed by the sight and wouldn’t shut up about how pretty it was for hours, but the kid wasn’t here, and Kanda didn’t give a shit about the scenery.

His golem had followed him to the cliff, still issuing the white noise occasionally interrupted by a few coherent words. The noise wouldn’t stop, the others wouldn’t shut up. It was grating on his nerves, and even though he knew all he had to do was turn the golem off, Mugen was slicing through the air before he realized it. The golem split cleanly in two and the noise died.

Kanda reached out and caught the smoking halves of the machine in his free hand, glaring balefully at them as though they had done him some great personal wrong. He reeled back and flung the pieces as far as he could into the ocean, watching them fall for what seemed like centuries before they vanished from sight, too small to see or make a noticeable splash. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground at the edge, folding his legs together and laying Mugen across his lap. For the first time in a long while, he felt truly afraid.

It was impossible. No one _that_ stubborn could go just like that. And yet…

“Allen Walker is dead. Allen Walker was killed by the Noah Clan.”


	2. Chapter 2

At first Kanda had no idea what the hell a stupid yellow golem was doing flying around his head. Had he been knocked out? Was he hallucinating? Who the hell had a stupid golden golem anyway, and why was it behaving like it was conscious? He scowled and batted at it, only to be met with needle-like pains in his finger. Yelping, he whipped his hand out in front of him and saw that the golem had bitten him with a mouthful of tiny fangs. What the _hell_?

Then he remembered. He’d never paid much attention to the beansprout’s golem before--why should he?--but he did recall it accompanying the stupid kid wherever he went. He glared at it and shook his hand viciously until it detached from his finger and returned to flying around his head.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kanda snapped, inexplicably irate at the appearance of the boy’s stupid companion. “Shouldn’t you be doing something?”

The thing hesitated, wings flapping quietly, and fluttered down so that it was hovering about a foot from Kanda’s face. He moved to swat it away again, but his throbbing finger reminded him that it was probably not the best idea.

“Shouldn’t you be looking for Cross?” the swordsman grumbled. “He was your master before the kid, and since he’s…”

His voice trailed off and he looked away, lip curling in distaste. _Since he’s dead_. He couldn’t get the words out. He couldn’t say it. If he didn’t say it, there was still a chance it wasn’t true, and it couldn’t be true. The boy would never have died, not like that. He was irritatingly tenacious.

The golem’s tail flicked Kanda’s forehead and he looked around, his glower deepening as he prepared to slice this golem like he had his own. But the thing’s body seemed to tilt as if in curiosity, and then it opened its mouth again. Kanda stepped back automatically, ready to cut it to pieces if it tried to take a chunk out of his nose, but it just hovered there with its mouth gaping open toward the sky. A projection flickered above it.

Kanda stiffened, and then stepped closer.

It looked like a young forest, the trunks tall but bare and slender, moonlight casting long shadows across the ground. Two people came into focus, and Kanda realized with a clench in his gut that one of them was Allen Walker. He was beat to hell, but he was standing in front of a naked body, a body the strongly resembled…

“Suman Dark,” he breathed.

The boy tried to rouse Suman, but it was evident that there was nothing left in him to rouse, and within moments what appeared to be a swarm of butterflies erupted from the body, leaving nothing but a wisp of dust behind. Kanda stared at the image, not understanding what had just happened and feeling the sort of horror that was evident on Allen’s face. Then a new voice came from the projection, and a dark-skinned man wearing a crisply tailored suit stepped into view, looking for all the world like he’d just gone for a pleasant night on the town. Kanda spotted the marks on his forehead at once.

He was a Noah.

“Why are you showing me this?” Kanda demanded of the golem, but of course he got no answer. “What difference does this make to me?”

The golem was silent, and the projection continued to play, the Noah man speaking to Allen for a moment in a would-be-civil tone. The boy activated his Innocence, despite his current state, most likely out of sheer bullheadedness. He couldn’t have actually believed that he was in any condition to fight like that, could he? Kanda watched with the air of a man who longed to turn away but couldn’t quite manage it as the Noah deflected the feeble attack and took a hold of Allen’s left arm, energy engulfing his gloved hand.

Despite it being merely a projection, the boy’s screams were all too real, and they caused the hairs on the back of Kanda’s arms and neck to stand on end. His stomach heaved, and his heart was somewhere in his throat as the Noah separated Allen’s arm from the rest of his being, destroying it with the casual expression of somebody stepping on an irksome insect. He crushed the Innocence that had been embedded in Allen’s arm while the boy watched, crumpled on the ground and too weak to move, letting the fine powder it had become slip like sand between his fingers. Kanda swallowed thickly, disgusted.

“That’s just sick,” he growled hoarsely. “Why the hell are you making me watch this?”

The Noah knelt down beside Allen, and Kanda let out an involuntary noise of shock as the man’s hand sunk through the boy’s chest, pushing one of those strange-looking butterflies into the cavity without leaving a mark on the surface. He was talking the whole time, telling Allen that the Tease--the butterfly?--would eat a whole in his heart and leave him a painful death. He’d earned it, as much of an annoyance as he had been. Kanda cringed at the thought, and at the image he was being shown. It cut off abruptly when the golem dashed for the Innocence lying at Allen’s side, Suman’s Innocence, and then fled the scene with it at Allen’s command. The projection flickered out and the golem returned to hovering in front of Kanda’s face.

Kanda felt ill, and he held his stomach like he was afraid it was going to leap out of his body in his revulsion. That...that was something straight out of a nightmare. It was hard enough learning one of the most... _sturdy_ Exorcists he’d met had met his end at fifteen. But learning how he had died? Watching him get his arm ripped away and destroyed, watching as one of his worst enemies destroyed his Innocence, the thing that was connected to the very core of his being, and then watching as a hole was eaten in his heart, so that he could bleed out internally and die painfully? Hearing his screams of agony die into gasped orders for the golem to take the Innocence that remained away from the Noah? That was something entirely different.

His stomach heaved, and Kanda found himself doubled over as the contents decided they would rather meet the nearby bushes. He wretched pathetically for several minutes, until there was nothing left to expel from his digestive system, and then fell back heavily, his shoulders hitting the hard ground with a weak _fwump_.

When he looked around, the golem had vanished, but it didn’t matter. What he had seen was burned into his mind. What he had heard was branded in his memory. He would never forget the sound of that stupidly cheerful boy shrieking in pain, and he would never forget watching as his arm was torn apart by the enemy. Scowling, his hand clamped around his sword’s hilt with a vice like grip.

That Noah was sick, and Allen wasn’t the first person to have suffered like that at his hand. He had better pray to the God he detested so much that Kanda never found him, because it would mean his end. At any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having so many feels right now it's not remotely funny, so I decided to push some of them off onto unfortunate readers. I'm already entirely caught up in the manga, but the fact that it's finally continuing brought me to tears when I found out, so...yeah. My feelings have returned with interest


End file.
